BROTHERS AND SISTERS
by Damiski
Summary: sharpay evans is just a normal kid in her school she's a bit of a tomboy .but wat happens when she falls for the most popular boy in her school shane grey.and shane's younger sister falls for sharpays younger brother jason.
1. Chapter 2

**BROTHERS AND SISTERS-A SHANPAY STORY**

CHAPTER 1

CAST;

Ashley tisdale as sharpay Evans

Joseph Jonas as Shane grey

Miley Cyrus as miley grey

Nick Jonas as Jason Evans

Demi lovato as sonny toress

Cody linely as Jake Ryan

Selena Gomez as Alex Russo

Drew seeley as Joey Payton

Vanessa hudgens as Stella swift

Zac efron as Dylan Stewart

*with sharpay and Jason driving to school*

Sharpay: dude you have to start driving yourself to school its not like you can't drive

Jason: I can but I like your car better

Sharpay: whatever

*with miley and Shane*

Miley: so how about your gf Chelsea

Shane: she makes me sick

Miley: that makes two of us

Shane: im going to break-up wit her

Miley: good

Shane: huh

Miley: she is a real bitch

Shane: laughs!!

*Chelsea comes over*

Chelsea:hey shanie

Shane: look we have to break-up

Chelsea: what!!!!(MAD)

THE NEXT ONE WILL BE IN LIKE IN 10 MINUTES


	2. Chapter 3

**BROTHERS AND SISTERS-A SHANPAY STORY**

**CHAPTER-3**

**CAST;**

Ashley tisdale as sharpay Evans

Joseph Jonas as Shane grey

Miley Cyrus as miley grey

Nicholas Jonas as Jason Evans

Demi lovato as sonny toress

Cody linely as Jake Ryan

Selena Gomez as Alex Russo

Drew seeley as Joey Payton

Vanessa hudgens as Stella swift

Zac efron as Dylan Stewart

*with miley, Chelsea and Shane*

Chelsea: what (MAD!!!)

Shane: I sed im breakin up wit u

Chelsea: U can't

Shane: why

Chelsea: pls

Shane: fine!! One more week and we are over

Chelsea: fine *leaves*

Miley: *glares at him*

Shane: what

Miley: ONE MORE WEEK!!!!

Shane: sorry.i just wanted wanted to tell her something to make her leave

Miley; *staring at Jason*

Shane: miles

Miley:*dreamily* what

Miley: *snaps out of it*

Shane : so you like Jason Evans

Miley: *lying* pft pft no wat would make you think that

Shane: oh I don't knw maybe the fact that you were staring at him dreamily

Miley: no I wasn't

Shane: yes you were

Miley: no I wasn't

Shane: yes you were

*Stella and Dylan comes over*

*Miley and Shane still arguing*

Dylan: guys would u shut up

Both: sorry

Stella: anyway guess wat

Miley: wat

Stella: ME AND DYLAN ARE DATING

Both: scream

Dylan and Shane close their ears

*with sharpay and Jason talking with their friends*

Sharpay: guys let's have a sleepover

Alex: cool

Joey:um Alex can I ask u something

Alex: yea sure

Joey: would you be my girlfriend

Alex: *shocked but happy* YES!!! YES!!! I would love to be your girlfriend

Joey: *smiles*

Sonny: guys pls don't start acting all lovey dovey around each other

Alex: giggles

Shane: *smiles at sharpay*

Sharpay: *smiles back*

*bell rings*

*they all go to their classes and know its only shane and sharpay in the hallways*

Shane: hey

Sharpay: hi

Shane: wat class do you have now

Sharpay: English

Shane: can I walk u to class

THE NEXT ONE IS GONNA COME OUT VERY SOON


	3. Chapter 4

**BROTHERS AND SISTERS-A SHANPAY STORY**

**CAST:**

**ASHLEY TISDALE AS ****SHARPAY EVANS**

**JOSEPH JONAS AS**** SHANE GREY**

**MILEY CYRUS AS**** MILEY GREY**

**NICHOLAS JONAS AS ****JASON EVANS**

**DEMI LOVATO AS ****SONNY TORESS**

**CODY LINELY AS**** JAKE RYAN**

**SELENA GOMEZ AS**** ALEX RUSSO**

**DREW SEELEY AS ****JOEY PAYTON**

**VANESSA HUDGENS AS**** STELLA SWIFT**

**ZAC EFRON AS ****DYLAN STEWART**

**CHAPTER-4**

***with Shane and sharpay in the hallway* **

**Shane: can we walk to class together**

**Sharpay: yeah sure *smiles***

**Shane: okay* smiles back***

**Shane: * holds her hand ***

**Sharpay:* looks at their hands and smiles***

***they reach their class***

**Mrs Halfords: Shane and sharpay you are late for my class**

**Sharpay:*about to talk***

**Shane: sorry it was my fault***

**Mrs Halfords: okay. Take the last two sits at the back**

***Shane and sharpay go to sit down***

**Shane: *writes in a paper* hey**

**Sharpay: *writes back* hey**

**Shane: so what are you doing tonight**

**Sharpay : having a sleep over with my friends**

**Shane: okay**

**Shane: by the way you look really pretty today**

**Sharpay: *blushes* thanks**

**Shane: are you blushing **

**Sharpay: *looks down* no**

**Shane: *touches her cheeks* you are blushing**

**Sharpay: okay fine im blushing**

**Shane: *smiles***

**Sharpay: *smiles back***

***the bell rings ***

***miley rushes over to shane***

**Miley: hey I saw you and sharpay***

**Shane: what did you see?**

**Miley: I saw you touch her cheek**

**Shane: look miles I tell u everything when we get home because Chelsea is coming now.**

**Miley: Kay**

***Chelsea comes over***

**Chelsea: hey shanie and bitch**

**Shane: hey don't talk to my sister like that **

**Miley: who are you calling a bitch. Slut**

**Chelsea: whatever**

***Sharpay and her friend comes over to them***

**Sharpay: hey shane **

**Shane: hey * smiles***

**Chelsea: hey loser **

**Sonny: who are u calling a loser**

**Chelsea: umm I wasn't to you**

**Sonny: whatever**

**Sharpay: so miley wat are you doing today **

**Miley: nothing **

**Sharpay: do you want to come to our sleepover**

**Chelsea: shut up you stupid whore *jealous because she's talking to shane and miley***

**Sharpay: who are you calling a whore **

**Chelsea: you, slut**

**Sharpay: that's it* punches her. Grabs her shirt and slames her on the loker* had enough **

**Chelsea: ugh * runs to the toilet with her she's crying***

***sharpay walks back to them***

**Sharpay: so miley wat do you say**

***all drop their mouth ***

**Shame: oh**

**Joey: my**

**Dylan: god **

**Jake: sharpay**

**Sharpay: what**

**Joey: you just beat Chelsea up**

**Sharpay: so **

**Shane: wow**

**Sharpay: guys wats the problem**

**Shane: I just didn't expect that u would beat chealse up**

**Sharpay: *rolls her eyes***

**Alex: we are used to it.**

**Jake: huh**

**Sonny: she always used to beat people up even guys**

**Shane: now I get it**

**Sharpay: so about the sleepover **

**Miley: yup I will definatly come **

**Sharpay : okay I will give you the address later**

**Miley: okay**

**Miley: shane can you drive me to the sleepover**

**Shane: do I have an option**

**Miley: no**

**Shane: fine**

***Dylan and stella come over***

**Stella: hey guys**

**Dylan: hey dude**

**Shane: hey **

**Sharpay: umm stella do you want to come for a sleepover. Miley is coming too**

**Stella: sure**

**Sharpay: I will give you the address later**

**Stella: okay**

***at lunch time***

**With shane, miley, stella and dylan**

**Shane: guys over here**

**Jason: um okay *they go to sit with them***

**Miley: hi Jason **

**Jason: hey*smiles***

**Miley: *smiles back***

**Jason: can I talk to you for a second**

**Miley : sure**

***They go to a private place***

**Miley: so wats up**

**Jason: * nervous* umm can I ask you something**

**Miley: sure anything**

**Jason: would you be my girlfriend**

**Miley: * really happy* yes**

**Jason: really**

**Miley: yes **

***With the rest***

**Shane: wat do you think they are talking about **

**Sharpay: he's gonna ask her to be his girlfriend **

**Shane: what. How do you know that**

**Sharpay: hes was talking about through out yesterday**

**Shane: cool**

***miley and Jason come back***

**Miley: guess what**

**Alex: what**

**Miley: we are going out**

**Shane: congrats dude**

**Jason: thanks**

***joey looks at jake***

**Jake: what **

**Joey: whispers to him* I think its time to ask her**

**Jake: okay**

**Jake: um sonny  
**

**Sonny: yea  
**

**Jake: would you be my girlfriend**

**Sonny: * happy* oh my god**

**Jake: so**

**Sonny: yes  
**

**Jake: *smiles***

**Stella: guy do you notice **

**Alex: notice wat**

**Stella: everyone is going out with each other except shane and sharpay**

**Alex: you are kinda right**

**Sharpay: shut up and eat stella**

**Stella: geez I was just saying**

***After school before the sleep over wit miley and shane***

**Miley: so do you like sharpay**

**Shane: I do **

**Miley: then why don't u ask her out**

**Shane: I will soon**

**Miley: okay**

***at the sleepover***

**Sharpay:so wat should we do**

**Sonny: lets play truth or dare**

**Alex: okay**

**Stella: me first**

**Sonny: okay**

***spins the bottle and it lands on sharpay***

**Stella: truth or dare**

**Sharpay: dare**

**Stella: I dare you to kiss shane tomorrow in school in front of us**

**Sharpay: okay**

**Miley: me next**

**Sharpay: okay**

***spins the bottle and it lands on sharpay again***

**Miley: truth or dare**

**Sharpay: truth**

**Miley: do you like my brother**

**Sharpay: ummm**

**PLS REVIEW**

**THE NEXT ONE IS GOIN TO BE OUT VERY SOON**

**PEACE XX**


	4. Chapter 5

BROTHERS AND SISTERS-A SHANPAY STORY

CAST:

**ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY EVANS**

**JOSEPH JONAS AS SHANE GREY**

**MILEY CYRUS AS MILEY GREY**

**NICHOLAS JONAS AS JASON EVANS**

**DEMI LOVATO AS SONNY TORESS**

**CODY LINELY AS JAKE RYAN**

**SELENA GOMEZ AS ALEX RUSSO**

**DREW SEELEY AS JOEY PAYTON**

**VANESSA HUDGENS AS STELLA SWIFT**

**ZAC EFRON AS DYLAN STEWART**

**CHAPTER-5**

Miley: so do you like my brother

Sharpay: yes. Pls don't tell him

Miley: I knew it

Sharpay: huh

Miley: he said you were blushing when he said you looked pretty

Sharpay: oh. He told you that

Miley: yes, and don't worry he likes you too

Sharpay: okay *smiles*

Sonny: its my turn now *spins the bottle and it lands on stella*

Sonny: truth or dare

Stella: dare

Sonny: I dare you to shout out I love you America on the street

Stella: okay *does it*

Sonny: laughing hard

Alex: that was so funny

Miley: I know* laughing*

Sharpay: *yawns* guys I think im gonna go to bed now

Alex: me too

Stella: me three

Sharpay: kay

*they all go to bed*

*next day in school*

Alex: sharpay don't forget your dare

Sharpay: kay

Stella: this is gonna be good

Miley: I cant wait to see the look on shane's face

Stella: don't forget you have to kiss him for two minutes

Sharpay: okay now stop talking about it

Stella: sorry

*the guys come over*

Joey: hey guys

Alex: hey

Stella: do it now

Jason: do what

Alex: you will see

Sharpay: *kisses shane*

Shane: *kisses back*

Sharpay*deepens it*

Shane: *deepens it even more*

*they kiss for two minutes*

Sharpay: * pulls away*

Shane: that was hot. and wat was it for

Stella : it was a dare

Shane: kay

Sharpay: *changes the subject* guys lets do something today

Shane: like wat

Sharpay: lets all go to the park

Sonny: good idea

Miley: wat time

Sharpay: five

Miley: ok

*Chelsea comes over*

Chelsea: hey shanie

Shane: hey can I talk to you for a sec

Chelsea: okay

*they go somewhere*

Shane: we have to break up

Chelsea: but you said one more week

Shane: im sorry

Chelsea: fine *leaves mad*

*shane goes back to the rest*

Miley: so wat did you tell her

Shane: I broke up wit her

Miley: finally

*the bell rings*

Sharpay: let go to class

Shane: okay *grabs her hand *

Sharpay: *pulls him * lets go

*they reach the class early*

Shane: sit with me

Sharpay: why

Shane: because I want you to

Sharpay: fine

Shane: thanks

Sharpay: *sits beside him*

Shane: so wat did you guys do at the sleepover

Sharpay: why do you wanna know

Shane: just wondering

*after school*

*they all go over to shane and miley's house

Sharpay: *comes in with her skateboard* hey *smiles at shane*

Shane: hey *smiles back* I love your skateboard

Sharpay: miley said you had one too. can I see it

Shane: sure *shows her*

Sharpay: *looks at it* cool

**PLS REVIEW **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN REALLY SOON**

**PEACE XX**


	5. Chapter 6

**BROTHERS AND SISTERS-A SHANPAY STORY**

**CAST:**

**ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY EVANS **

**JOSEPH JONAS AS SHANE GREY**

**MILEY CYRUS AS MILEY GREY**

**NICHOLAS JONAS AS JASON EVANS**

**DEMI LOVATO AS SONNY TORESS**

**CODY LNELY AS JAKE RYAN**

**SELENA GOMEZ AS ALEX RUSSO**

**DREW SEELEY AS JOEY PAYTON**

**VANESSA HUDGENS AS STELLA SWIFT**

**ZAC EFRON AS DYAN STEWART**

**CHAPTER-6**

**Alex- guys lets go**

**Sharpay- okay**

***they all go to the park***

**Sharpay- lets just go different ways**

**Sonny- okay**

***all the couples go different ways***

***this part is going to be only about shanpay***

**Sharpay- can we swap skateboards***

**Shane- sure**

***they swap skateboards***

**Shane-*practices some tricks***

**Sharpay- woah ,cool**

**Shane- thanks**

**Sharpay- can I try it**

**Shane- sure**

**Sharpay- okay*tries it and falls***

**Shane- *catches her***

**Sharpay- thanks for catching me**

**Shane- no problem**

**Sharpay- *kisses him***

**Shane- *kisses back***

**Sharpay- *pulls away and smiles***

**Shane- can I ask you something**

**Sharpay- sure anything**

**Shane- will you be my girlfriend**

**Sharpay- sure**

**Shane- *smiles***

**Sharpay- can I ask u something**

**Shane- anything**

**Sharpay- can i have your skateboard**

**Shane- sure**

**Sharpay- thanks**

**Shane- you're welcome girlfriend**

**Sharpay-*smiles***

***they go back to the rest***

**Miley- wat took u guys so long**

**Sharpay- your brother and I are going out**

**Miley- cool**

**Joey- congracts dude**

**Shane- thanks**

**Stella- finally**

**Jason- took you long enough **

**Shane- to do wat**

**Jason- to date**

**Shane- oh**

**Sonny- wat should we do now**

**Jake- I don't know**

**Alex- lets go shopping**

**Stella good Idea**

**Sonny- sharpay are you coming wit us**

**Sharpay- no. im just gonna hang out wit the guys**

**Alex- okay**

**Shane- I think I'll just go home**

**Joey- okay**

**Sharpay- can I come wit u **

**Shane- sure**

**Dylan- okay. Bye guys *they leave***

**Shane- lets go to my house **

**Sharpay- okay**

***they reach Shane's house***

**Sharpay- so wat should we do**

**Shane- let's watch a movie**

**Sharpay- okay. wat movie**

**Shane- saw 4**

**Sharpay- okay**

***during the movie***

**Shane- *puts his arm around her***

**Sharpay- *rests her head on his chest***

**Shane- *smiles***

***the movie is ended now ***

**Sharpay- so were am I sleeping**

**Shane- in my room**

**Sharpay- okay**

**Shane- lets go**

**Sharpay- okay*they go up to his room***

**Shane- shar can I talk to u for a sec**

**Sharpay- kay**

**Shane- well its about you being a tomboy**

**Sharpay- oh *sits on his bed***

**Shane- so will you change**

**Sharpay- no**

**Shane- pls**

**Sharpay- no**

**Shane- pls for your boyfriend *does a puppy dog face***

**Sharpay- fine. Only because you look cute**

**Shane- thanks babe *kisses her***

**Sharpay- *kisses back***

**Shane- *deepens it***

***they start to make out***

**Sharpay- *pulls away * time to sleep**

**Shane-okay**

***btw miley had a sleepover with the others and Jason knows where sharpay is.**

***they fall asleep in each others arms***

**PLS REVIEW**

**PEACEXX**


	6. Chapter 7

**BROTHERS AND SISTERS-A SHANPAY STORY**

**CAST:**

**ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY EVANS**

**JOSEPH JONAS AS SHANE GRY**

**MILEY CYRUS AS MILEY GREY**

**NICHOLAS JONAS AS JASON JONAS**

**DEMI LOVATO AS SONNY TORESS**

**CODY LINELY AS JAKE RYAN**

**SELENA GOMEZ AS ALEX RUSSO**

**DREW SEELEY AS JOEY PAYTON**

**VANESSA HUDGENS AS STELLA SWIFT**

**ZAC EFRON AS DYLAN STEWART**

**CHAPTER-7**

Shane- *wakes up and kisses sharpay's fore head* Sharpay-*wakes up*

Shane-morning beautiful

Sharpay- morning handsome

Shane- um shar

Sharpay- yea

Shane- I kinda acted like a jerk when I told you change

Sharpay- oh*looks down*

Shane- and im sorry

Sharpay- I forgive you

Shane- *looks up* really

Sharpay- yes really .now go and change because we have school today

Shane-

Sharpay- so you don't mind me being a tomboy

Shane- absolutely

Sharpay-*smiles*

Shane-*smiles back* you change first because if I go in its gonna take a long time before I come out

Sharpay- okay *about to go in* shane

Shane- yea

Sharpay- can I borrow some of your clothes cause I didn't bring mine yesterday

Shane- sure

Sharpay- thanks*goes in*

*5 minutes later*

Sharpay- *comes out wearing shane's top and shorts*

Shane- wow you look hot in my clothes

Sharpay- thanks. Now go in and changes

Shane- okay *goes in*

*10 minutes later*

Shane-*comes out *

Sharpay- wat took u so long

Shane- my hair

Sharpay- *rolls her eyes*

*they go to school*

Sonny- hey guys

Sharpay- hey sonny

Alex- so wat should we do today

Jake- um we have a basketball game today so you can come and watch us if u want

Sharpay- yup we are definitely comin

Joey- okay

Shane- guys we have practise now

Dylan- I totally forgot about practise

Joey- *checks the time* we are late

*ALL THE GUYS RUN TO THE GYM*

Miley- so wat now

Stella- dunno

Alex- so did you have fun wit shane yesterday

Miley- yea tell us about it

Sharpay- okay

Sonny- so

Sharpay- well, we watched a movie then we were about to go to bed when shane shane asked me if I would change.

Miley- change wat

Sharpay- being a tomboy

Stella- oh . so wat did you say

Sharpay- I said yes

Stella- what!!!

Sharpay- let me finish

Stella- okay

Sharpay- then this morning he told me that he was sorry for asking me to change and that he was ok with me being a tomboy.

Miley- *notices something* hey shane has that type of top and short

Sharpay- it is shane's actually

Miley- oh okay

*during the game*

Shane- hey babe*kisses sharpay*

Sharpay- hey*kisses back

dylan –the game is going to start in ten minutes

alex- okay

*the girls go and sit down*

*with the team*

Coach- alright first up shane,Dylan,Jason,jake and

Joey

*they go out and mark their players*

*whistle blows*

Joey- *has possession of the ball and passes it to jake*

Jake *passes to Dylan*

Dylan - *dribbles the ball and passes it to shane*

Shane-*shoots and scores*

*their fans go wild*

Shane-*winks at sharpay*

Sharpay-*giggles*

Shane- *smiles*

*the game is over now*

*The guys walk over to the girls*

Girls-*screaming*

Shane- hey guys

Alex-hey

Jake- so wat did you think

Sonny- omg you guys were awesome

Dylan- thanks

Joey- so who was the best player

Shane- yea who

Miley- Jason

Stella- yeah u wish

Sharpay- shane was

Alex- guys shut up and stop acting like children

All- sorry

Alex- so wat next

Shane- *gets a call*

Chad(shane's father)- hey son

Shane- oh hey dad

Chad – well I just wanted to tell you that ill be coming soon and I have to tell u something

Shane- okay

Shane- when are you coming

Chad- next week

Shane- okay dad

Chad- bye *hangs up*

Shane- miles

Miley- yeah

Shane- dad is coming home nextweek and he has to tell us something

Miley- okay

Sharpay- *phone rings and she picks it up* hello

Amber(sharpay's mim)- hey honnie

Sharpay- hey mum

Amber- I just called to tell you that I will be home next week okay

Sharpay- okay mum

Amber- bye*hangs up*

Jason- who was that

Sharpay- mum

Jason- wat did she want

Sharpay- she wanted to tell me that she is coming next week and she wants to tell us something.

Shane- hey that was wat my dad said also

Sharpay- I know.

*the next week*

Amber- guys im home

Sharpay- hey mum

Amber- hey where is Jason

Sharpay- he would be down in a sec

*with the greys*

Shane- so wat did you want to tell us

Chad- I have a new girlfriend

Shane and miley- WHAT!!!

*with sharpay and Jason*

Sharpay- so mum wat do you want to tell us

Amber- I have a new boyfriend

Both- WHAT!!!

**THE NEXT ONE WILL BE IN ASAP**

**PLS **

**PEACEXX**

c


	7. Chapter 8

**BROTHERS AND SISTERS-A SHANPAY STORY**

**CAST:**

**ASHLEY TISDSLE AS SHARPAY EVANS**

**JOSEPH JONAS AS SHANE GREY**

**MILEY CYRUS AS MILEY GREY**

**NICHOLAS JONAS AS JASON EVANS**

**DEMI LOVATO AS SONNY TORESS**

**CODY LINELY AS JAKE RYAN**

**SELENA GOMEZ AS ALEX RUSSO**

**DREW SEELEY AS JOEY PAYTON**

**VANESSA HUDGENS AS STELLA SWIFT**

**ZAC EFRON AS DYLAN STEWART**

**CHAPTER-8**

***with the greys***

**Shane and miley- WHAT**

**Chad- come on guys**

**Shane- why do you need a girlfriend**

**Chad- look, I have to move on **

**Miley- *sighs* you are right**

**Shane- so what is her name**

**Chad- amber grey*smiles***

**Shane- wait that's sharpay's mum name**

**Miley- what A coincidence**

**Chad- who is sharpay**

**Miley- shane's girlfriend**

**Chad- you didn't tell me about a girlfriend**

**Shane- do I have to**

**Chad- anywayz go dress up because you are going to meet her now**

**Miley- okay**

***with the evans***

**Amber- im sorry guys , I really love him and besides I have to move on**

**Sharpay- ok mum**

**jason- so wats his name**

**Amber- chad evans**

**Sharpay- *thinks:that's shane's dad's name***

**Amber- go and get ready because he is coming soon**

**Sharpay- okay**

***they go and dress up***

***1 hour later***

***the bell rings***

**Amber- he's here**

**Sharpay- *goes to open the door* shane wat are you doin here**

**Shane- wow you look so hot**

**Sharpay- that's not the question**

**Shane- we came to meet my dad's new girlfriend**

**Sharpay- we**

**Shane- yeah me and miley**

**Miley- hey shar**

**Sharpay- hey miles *remembers something* oh no**

**Shane- what babe**

**Sharpay- my mum and youre dad are in love wit eachother**

**Shane- what!!!**

***amber comes over***

**Amber-hi you must be shane *puts her hand out***

**Shane- *shakes* and you must be mrs evans**

**Amber- and you must be miley*puts her hand out***

**Miley- *miley shakes it* the one and only**

**Amber- so where is your dad**

**Shane- parking the car. He will be here in a second**

**Amber-ok and make yourself comfortable**

**Miley- thanks**

**Shane- *winks at sharpay***

**Sharpay- *giggles***

**Amber- is there a problem**

**Sharpay- no mum**

**Amber- okay**

***chad walks in***

**Amber- hey chad**

**Chad – hey hunni**

**Amber- we should have dinner now**

***they all go to the table***

***Shane sits beside sharpay and miley sits beside Jason***

**Shane- *puts his oher hand on sharpay's leg***

**Sharpay- *removes his hands***

**Shane- im gonna go to the bathroom**

**Sharpay- im gonna show him the way**

**Amber- ok**

***with shane and sharpay***

**Sharpay- oh my god**

**Shane- wat are we gonna do**

**Sharpay- I don't know**

**Shane- maybe we should tell them**

**Sharpay- are you crazy**

**Shane- that's the only option**

**Sharpay- I guess you are right**

**Shane- can I get a kiss**

**Sharpay- not now**

**Shane- pls *does a puppy dog face***

**Sharpay- fine *kisses him***

**Shane- *kisses back***

**Sharpay-* deepens it***

**Shane* deepens it even more***

***they start to make out***

***chad comes in***

**Chad- *shocked* SHANE!!!**

**Shane- dad I can explain**

**Chad- start explaning**

**Shane- shar is my girlfriend**

**Chad- since when**

**Shane- since last month**

***miley,Jason and amber come over btw they are not in the bathroom they are in the second sitting room***

**Amber- whats going on here**

**Chad- shane and sharpay are dating**

**Amber- what**

**Shane- we are dating *rests his head on something and a vase falls on his head***

**Sharpay- SHANE!!!**

**Shane- *passed out on the floor***

**Sharpay- *crying* call the ambulance**

**Miley- ok *dails the number***

**Sharpay- *still crying hard on shane's chest***

**PLS REVIEW**

**THANKS**

**PEACEXXX**


	8. Chapter 9

**BROTHERS AND SISTERS-A SHANPAY STORY**

**CAST:**

**ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY EVANS**

**JOSEPH JONAS AS SHANE GREY**

**MILEY CYRUS AS MILEY GREY**

**NICHOLAS JONAS AS JASON EVANS**

**DEMI LOVATO AS SONNY TORESS**

**CODY LINELY AS JAKE RYAN**

**SELENA GOMEZ AS ALEX RUSSO**

**DREW SEELEY AS JOEY PAYTON**

**VANESSA HUDGENS AS STELLA SWIFT**

**ZAC EFRON AS DYLAN STEWART**

**CHAPTER-9**

Sharpay- *crying*

*the ambulance comes*

*Jason calls the rest*

At the hospital

Miley- shar it's gonna be okay

Sharpay- *crying* I want to see him

*the doctor comes over*

Chad- how is he

Doctor- he is fine but we just have to run some test

Amber-can we go see him

Doctor- yeah he is in room 104 but you can go see him only one person at a time

Stella- okay

Miley- *goes in*

Miley- hey

Shane- hey. How is shar doing

Miley- terrible she really wants to see you

Joe- *sad* oh .can I see her

Miley- sure

Miley- *comes out* shar he wants to talk to you

Sharpay- ok *goes in*

Shane- hey babe

Sharpay- *smiles* hey

Shane- here *shifts so that she can sit beside him*

Sharpay- *Sits beside him*

Shane- *kisses her*

Sharpay- *giggles* I was really worried about you

Shane- why

Sharpay- I don't know I guess I was just scared

Shane- scared of what

Sharpay-scared of losing you

Shane- it was just an accident

Sharpay- I know I just love you too much that I think im gonna loose you if anything bad happens.

Shane-you love me?

Sharpay- yes *looks down*

Shane- don't worry because you know what

Sharpay- what?

Shane- I love you too

Sharpay- *looks up* really

Shane- yes really

Sharpay-*smiles*

Shane- what so I won't get a kiss

Sharpay- no *about to leave*

Shane- come on babe

Sharpay- no

Shane- I guess u want me in this hospital for a long time

Sharpay- what

Shane- I cant survive without your kiss

Sharpay- fine *kisses him*

**SORRY IT'S SHORT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER**

**PLS REVIEW THANKS**

**PEACEXXX**


	9. Chapter 10

**BROTHERS AND SISTERS**

_**Chapter-9**_

_**{joe is out of the hospital and they are at ashleys house}**_

Amber- so u guys are datin

Sharpay- yea

Chad- we are gonna have to break-up amber

Amber- _**{crying }**_nooooooo

Sharpay- mum its ok_** [sad} **_u can still date chad and me and shane will break-up _**[looks at shane and mouths] **_Im sorry

Shane-_**{looks down}**_

Amber- no. I don't want to hurt you

Sharpay- no you wont because if you get married to chad me and shane will see eachother but if u break up with chad u wont get to see eachother and besides u need to move on

Miley- so wat should we do

Jason- I don't know

Sharpay- shane can I talk to you for a second

Shane- yea sure _**{they leave}**_

Chad- I hope they are ok

Amber – me too

_**[with shane and sharpay}**_

Sharpay- babe .im really sorry but its for the best

Shane- its ok. I understand

Sharpay- _**{tearing up}**_

Shane- hey don't cry_**{wipes her tears and hugs her}**_

Sharpay- _**{kisses him]**_

Shane- _**{kisses back}**_

Sharpay- _**{deepens it}**_

Shane- _**{pulls away} **_i love you

Sharpay- I love you too

_**{they walk back to the rest}**_

Amber- are you guys okay

Shane- yea _**[smiles}**_

Chad – are u sure

Sharpay- yea_**{smiles}**_

**sorry its short .I promise the next one will be longer**

**pls review…thanks**

**peace xxxx**


	10. Chapter 11

BROTHERS AND SISTERS- A SHANPAY STORY

_**[three months have past and sharpay is dating another guy and shane is still single but sharpay mum and shane's dad are still dating]**_

_**[in school]**_

Shane- _***staring at sharpay***_

Miey- _***looks at wat he's staring at* **_you still love her don't you

Shane-_***smiles* **_yea!

Miley- shane

Shane- yea

Miley- I have been hiding something from you for the past two months

Shane-_***confused* **_wat?

Miley- me and Jason are secretly dating

Shane- seriously?

Miley- yea

Shane- _***smiles***_ why didn't you tell me

Miley- sorry. I forgot

Shane- _***raises his eyebrowns* **_really?

Miley- _***smiles* **_no

Shane- ok,so has Jason told sharpay

Miley- I don't know but he said he was gonna tell her

Shane- ok _***sees alex and joey* **_hey guys

Alex- hey shane and miles

Joey- hey guys where are the rest

Miley- I don't know

Alex-ok

_**[with sharpay,Jason,sonny and jake]**_

Sharpay- where is shane and miley

Sonny- I don't know

Sharpay- ok

Jason- _***sees them***_ oh I see them

Sharpay- ok _***walks over to them***_

Alex- hey guys

Sonny- hey

Sharpay- hey shane _***hugs him***_

Shane- hey shar_** *hugs back***_

Chace_**[sharpay's boyfriend]**_- hey babe _**[kisses her]**_

Sharpay- _**[kisses back] **_

Shane- _***jealouse* **_

Sharpay- _***sees that shane is jealous* **_

Chace- babe, I gotta go to class now do you want to come with me

Sharpay- no .i will meet you in class

Chace- ok _***leaves***_

Sharpay- shane can I talk to you for a minute

Shane-

Sharpay- ok

_**[they go to a private place]**_

Sharpay- shane

Shane- yea

Sharpay- are you jealous

Shane- jealous of wat

Sharpay- jealous of chace

Shane- pft noooo

Sharpay- _***looks at him* **_

Shane- so wat if I am

Sharpay- shane we cant be together anymore

Shane- why, we can keep it a secret

Sharpay- I don't know

Shane- that's wat miley and Jason are doing

Sharpay-WAT!!

Shane- didn't Jason tell you

Sharpay- didn't

Shane- well you know now

Sharpay- but shane we cant Im sorry

Shane_**- *looks down* **_its ok

Sharpay- _***tearing up***_ im sorry

Shane- _***wipes her tears***_ its okay its not ure fault

Sharpay- _**[smiles] **_lets go to class

Shane- ok!

**THANKS DANI (RUBDANI4EVER) FOR ALL THE IDEAS ,THANKS ******

**PLS REVIEW!**


End file.
